Butthurt
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Sergio Aguero, Wes Morgan, Bryan Ruiz and Nelson Valdez try to resolve a problem, but both of them ended... Lol, nothing to say, ahahahaha. Copa America Centenario 2016 special fic with Sakura and Syaoran.


Seattle, United States

Sergio Agüero, Wes Morgan, Nelson Valdez and Bryan Ruiz were all in a shopping mall…

They both joined with something news…

"Check this new phone!"

"Check this shirt!"

"Check this!"

"THIS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

All 4 men were laughing happily, until…

When they were walking out from the mall, they heard that there was a quarrel between two people. One was a girl and one was a boy.

Both were quarreling over the problem between her pet and him…

"You know nothing!"

"Yeah? Why do you… I thought…"

"Hhhhmmm, go for it, deal with your own toy."

"What ever…"

She left it with nothing to say. She felt like she had been insulted…

With all 4, they found it was very, a very difficult story. So…

"Hey, Sergio, I got an idea." Wes Morgan opened.

"What idea, mate?" Sergio wondered: "Guys, guys, stay here, we have something to tell."

"Really?" Bryan Ruiz seemed not wishing to stay…

"Just come over here, we will talk!" Wes Morgan ordered all 4. The unhappiest person was Nelson Valdez. This Paraguayan man seemed not willing to stay like Bryan, but he did not wanna be weak like Bryan. So Wes, Nelson, Sergio and Bryan gathered…

…they all made plan…

…they looked…

…

…

…

…

…

"Finally! Do you agree now?"

"Yeah, but by how?"

"Just do it!"

The old captain of Jamaica's team did not mind the cost. He believed on it…

…

…

…

First, the two men: Sergio Agüero and Nelson Valdez tried to contact to the girl… she was buying something…

"Here, coming, coming…"

And when they tried… by catching the fish, they were…

"HEY!"

Uh oh! Sergio and Nelson had to run away because they just watched some women changing clothes. They forgot that their place, were very close to the women changing rooms…

#####

In a Kurdish store, Wes Morgan and Bryan Ruiz were getting near the boy.

"He is mine…"

They used their long stick, trying to wake up his heart…

"Go on!"

"Go on!"

"Go on!"

And then… it touched on someone, they looked inside…

…

"HEY! How dare you!"

It was the shop owner! She was getting angry. She chased them… All two had to run…

…

#####

In a park, Wes Morgan and Bryan Ruiz tried again. The Jamaican and the Costa Rican didn't like missing again.

"Now, throw it. The boy, Sergio said, is coming!"

Just like their wish, the boy was coming. But by somehow, Bryan Ruiz had prepared it too… clumsy. To prepare, they needed bananas, but Bryan Ruiz, after ate the first, had eaten the second and the third. Wes Morgan yelled:

"DAMN!"

The girl was going close, he must throw the last banana! Sadly, an old fat lady ran into it…

And she skated for a while before going down to the lake…

"AHHHHHHH…"

"Uh oh!" Wes Morgan and Bryan Luiz looked into Sergio and Nelson, both were chased by the fat lady later. Poor damn plan. The girl, she thought she would be threatened, so she left…

Missing 2nd time!

…

#####

The third, was the counter-strike from Argentina's Sergio Agüero and Paraguay's Nelson Valdez.

"That's enough of joke!"

"Calm down, Nel!"

"How?"

Suddenly the boy, he was riding the bike. Now, they must check behind him. So they followed by two bicycles. And they slowly followed him.

Just slowly followed…

…slowly…

…slowly…

…slowly…

…

…

…

…

…

But now, they found that the boy was going slower. They guessed…

"Damn, he is believing that somebody was behind him…" Sergio claimed.

"Really? WHAT?"

Of course, Nelson was surprised, but it was true, the boy believed somebody was following him, so he stopped for a while. They did not move too, to wait…

…wait, and…

…WHAT? He ran with the speed as fast as he could! He tried to leave the place. He was driving with fast speed to leave…

Seeing this, all of them must run follow. But sadly, the two, while driving, had lost his tracks.

And they got angered: "WHY?"

When they were asking, suddenly, there was an ambulance arriving into here. They soon followed the ambulance because feeling something unsure.

…

And they were right. The boy, he knew they were following, fearing that they were thieves, had escaped. But he ran too fast so he clashed with a motorbike driver. He fell down and unconsciously. He was injured…

Sergio and Nelson had a lot of thing to realize…

"Uh oh…"

As soon as possible, the doctors brought him to the hospital…

…

#####

 _Hospital…_

Fearing something bad, Sergio and Nelson must call Wes and Bryan back. Hearing the new, they had to visit, and from the visit, they soon knew, he is Li Syaoran from Hong Kong.

"We chased them for nothing, damn it…"

"I guess, it was our fault for this. If we continue, only more problem. We need to leave. God damn it."

"Alright then, what the hell we do? It was traffic accident…"

Wes Morgan, Sergio Agüero, Nelson Valdez and Bryan Ruiz all tried to blame their mistake, but surprisingly, they saw…

Hulk, the Brazilian player, taking a girl…

"Sakura, Li is inside."

"Thank you." Sakura ran inside, she came and cried a lot. She claimed it was her fault for making this. She should not quarrel with him. In the same way, Li also forgave her, told that he should apology her first. She – Sakura Kinomoto – had given…

Only Hulk knew what happened…

"Really? Hulk? The Incredible Hulk?"

Bryan Ruiz had to scream. They, all 4, gave up because of Hulk. What the hell Hulk saw something special?

Hulk just answered:

"Wanna see? Only understanding inside makes change everything."

The other 4, all opened their mouths.

Big mouth…

* * *

… _butthurt_ …


End file.
